1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for estimating the thrust of a ramjet, a method for optimizing the combustion chamber of a ramjet as well as a device for implementing these methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to measure the thrust of engines or jet engines, in particular for aircraft, the engine to be tested is usually mounted on a particularly complex test stand. Said engine is then operated and its thrust is determined on the basis of measuring the longitudinal force generated by said engine during operation. Such a measurement requires extremely accurate and consequently complex means such as, for example, displacement transducers. The complexity of the means used on the test stand is, in particular, due to the need to determine numerous corrective terms which are used for calculating the actual thrust of the engine and are often difficult to measure such as, for example, the external drag or the base drag.